Sore Itu
by akashitetsuya3
Summary: Hanya sebuah cerita singkat ketika Kataoka yang baru saja pulang dari sekolah memilih untuk singgah di sebuah kafe saat dalam perjalanan pulang. IsoMegu. RnR please...?


Sore Itu

Assassination Classroom © Matsui Yuusei

Sore Itu © Akashitetsuya3 a.k.a Arisu

Pair: Isogai Yuuma x Kataoka Megu

Warning: Typo, ooc, ide pasaran, dan penyakit-penyakit fanfic lainnya

Note: Saya bingung kasi judul apa, biarin aja judulnya kayak gitu ya-

Happy Reading!

* * *

Kataoka mengehela napas panjang. Ia baru saja dari sekolah karena ada keperluan dengan Koro-sensei. Pertemuan yang menghabiskan waktu kurang lebih dua jam itu cukup menjadi alasan mengapa Kataoka saat ini merasa sangat lapar. Tadi Ia berangkat pukul 3 siang, dan sekarang sudah pukul 5 sore. Tadi pun Ia tidak sempat makan siang karena alarm ponselnya ternyata dalam mode _silent_ sehingga Ia telat bangun dan langsung pergi ke sekolah. Di sekolah tentu saja tidak ada makanan yang dibawa oleh siswa lain, karena ini merupakan hari libur ditambah lagi Ia datang sendirian.

Karena tidak tahan mendengar suara perutnya, Kataoka memutuskan untuk singgah di salah satu kafe yang dilewatinya dalam perjalanan pulang. Ia membuka pintu kafe bergaya Eropa tersebut dan duduk di salah satu meja yang kosong. Seorang butler mendatanginya dan memberikan buku menu untuknya,

Setelah melihat-lihat sebentar, Kataoka langsung memesan coklat panas dengan makanan _Mont Blanc_ kesukaannya. Sang butler yang telah menuliskan pesanannya langsung pergi dari tempat itu. Sementara menunggu pesanan, Kataoka memilih untuk membuka novel berbahasa Prancis yang dipinjamkan Bitch-sensei kepadanya.

.

"Kataoka-san?"

Kataoka langsung menoleh ke asal suara. Ia langsung mendapati orang yang sangat dikenalnya yang saat ini tengah berdiri di hadapannya tak lupa sambil membawa nampan dari kayu serta seragam butler yang dikenakannya. Ia tahu betul siapa orang ini. Pekerja keras yang berasal dari kelas yang sama dengannya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Isogai Yuuma.

"Isogai-kun?" Kataoka balas bertanya.

"Kataoka-san habis darimana?" Isogai mengajaknya berbicara.

"Ah, aku baru saja dari sekolah. Aku harus membicarakan masalah kafe yang akan kita buka saat festival budaya minggu depan".

"Ah, benar juga. Maaf ya, justru Kataoka-san yang jadi ketuanya dan harus sibuk datang ke sekolah di hari libur begini."

Kataoka menggeleng sambil tersenyum, "Tidak apa, Isogai-kun juga bukannya kau sibuk mengurus data-data yang harus kita ajukan ke gedung utama?"

Mereka berdua tertawa bersama.

"Kau sendiri sedang apa, Isogai-kun? Bukannya tempat kerjamu kafe yang letaknya jauh dari sini? Kenapa memilih tempat kerja di tempat yang dekat sekolah seperti ini?"

Isogai menggaruk kepalanya, "Ahh kalau soal itu... aku hanya bekerja disini sementara saja. Selain itu aku hanya bekerja disini pada saat hari libur sekolah, biasanya kan aku sengaja memilih tempat yang jauh supaya tidak kepergok siswa sekolah kita."

"Oh, begitu rupanya."

Terdengar suara pelanggan yang baru datang. Ia melambaikan tangannya ke arah Isogai.

"Kalau begitu aku kesana dulu ya, shift ku baru selesai setengah jam lagi" seru Isogai.

"Baiklah, selamat bekerja" balas Kataoka.

"Oh benar juga, soal pekerjaanku disini-" Isogai menaruh jari telunjuknya di depan bibirnya sambil mengedipkan sebelah mata, "-tolong rahasiakan dari yang lain ya?" lanjutnya.

 _IKEMEN DA!_ Kataoka berseru di dalam hatinya.

"Beres!" ucap Kataoka sambil mengacungkan jempolnya.

.

Seusai meneguk tetes terakhir coklat panasnya, Kataoka langsung bersiap untuk pergi. Ia mencari dompetnya untuk membayar.

Tidak ada.

Kataoka mencoba merogoh tasnya lagi, mencoba mencari lebih teliti. Tetapi dompet berwarna biru muda miliknya tak kunjung menampakkan diri.

 _Apa mungkin tertinggal di rumah_? Tapi seingat Kataoka tadi Ia sudah memasukkan dompetnya. Ia mencari sekali lagi.

Tidak ada.

Kataoka langsung lemas. Bagaimana nasibnya, makanannya sudah habis tetapi ternyata dompetnya tidak ada. Apa yang harus Ia lakukan?

.

"Ada masalah apa?" Isogai muncul dari belakangnya.

"Ah... soal itu..." Kataoka ragu untuk memberitahunya. Ia biasanya tidak pernah ceroboh seperti ini.

"Jangan-jangan... lupa bawa dompet?" tebakan Isogai langsung tepat.

Kataoka sedikit terkejut karena tebakannya, "Umm... benar".

Isogai dilema ingin tertawa melihat kecerobohan Kataoka yang tidak biasanya, tetapi juga kasihan melihatnya yang tengah kesulitan.

"Mau bayar pakai uangku?" tawar Isogai.

"Eh?" Kataoka berpikir sejenak. Ia ragu kalau harus menggunakan uang milik orang lain.

"...baiklah, kupinjam uangmu. Besok di sekolah akan kuganti" balasnya akhirnya.

"Ah, tidak perlu. Kutraktir."

"Tidak, aku tidak enak kalau dibayarkan pakai uang gaji orang yang sedang bekerja sambilan" tolak Kataoka langsung.

"Tidak, tidak. Aku justru lebih tidak enak kalau harus membiarkan seorang wanita mendatangi kasir tanpa membawa uang padahal pesanannya sudah masuk ke perut" balas Isogai sambil setengah tertawa.

Tak mau memperpanjang masalah Kataoka akhirnya memilih untuk mengalah.

"Anggap saja sebagai rasa terima kasih karena Kataoka-san sudah banyak membantuku sebagai ketua kelas juga" tambah Isogai.

"Apa boleh buat, tetapi kapan-kapan saat aku ingin mentraktirmu makan berdua kau tidak boleh menolak, Isogai-kun."

"Eh? Bukannya itu sama saja dengan meminjam uangku?"

"Anggap saja sebagai rasa terima kasih karena Isogai-kun sudah banyak membantuku sebagai ketua kelas" Kataoka mengulang kalimat Isogai tadi sambil setengah tertawa.

Isogai pun akhirnya menghela napas tanda mengalah.

.

"-oka-san"

"Kataoka-san!"

Kataoka menoleh karena merasa dipanggil. Ia terlalu fokus membaca novel yang dipegangnya sampai tidak sadar kalau Isogai daritadi memanggilnya.

"Tidak pulang? Sekarang sudah sore" ucap Isogai.

Sebenarnya sehabis makan tadi Ia ingin segera pulang ke rumah, tetapi hujan tiba-tiba turun sehingga Kataoka yang tak membawa payung terpaksa harus menunggu agar tetesan-tetesan air tersebut berhenti.

"Inginnya begitu. Tapi hujannya masih belum berhenti" balas Kataoka.

Isogai langsung menjulurkan payung ke arahnya.

"Mau pulang bersama? Hari ini shiftku sudah selesai" ah benar juga, baju butler yang tadi dikenakannya sudah diganti dengan baju biasa.

Yah, setidaknya itu lebih baik daripada harus menunggu hujan yang tidak jelas kapan berhentinya. Lagipula hujannya sudah tidak terlalu deras.

"Kalau tidak merepotkan" balas Kataoka akhirnya.

Isogai tersenyum karena Kataoka tidak menolaknya dulu seperti tadi.

.

"Sudah kubilang cukup antar sampai perempatan tadi saja, sekarang kau malah harus balik lagi karena rumah kita berlawanan arah" Kataoka sedikit menggerutu karena Isogai bersikeras mengantarnya sampai ke depan rumahnya.

"Tidak apa-apa, lagi pula aku ingin melihat rumah Kataoka-san. Siapa saja yang pernah datang kemari?"

"Tidak begitu banyak, paling hanya Hinata saja."

Isogai menggaruk pipinya sejenak, "Umm... kalau yang cowok?"

"Kau yang pertama datang kemari, Isogai-kun" balas Kataoka langsung.

"Wah, berarti aku lelaki pertama yang datang ke rumahmu, hehehe."

Walau hanya beberapa saat, Kataoka merasakan jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat. Ia sedikit memalingkan wajahnya dan berdehem, "Kalau begitu kenapa tidak masuk dulu? Katanya ingin melihat rumahku."

"Ah, tidak perlu. Aku harus membuat makan malam untuk adik-adikku."

"Kau curang, Isogai-kun. Aku tidak menolak permintaanmu tapi sekarang kau langsung menolakku" Kataoka mengerutkan dahinya tanda kesal.

"Maaf, maaf. Tapi kapan-kapan aku akan berkunjung kesini. Aku janji. Kalau begitu aku permisi dulu. Sampai jumpa besok" Isogai membuka payungnya.

"Ya, sampai jumpa besok."

.

` Isogai pun langsung melangkah sedangkan Kataoka sendiri mengambil kunci rumah dari dalam tasnya. Ia langsung bergerak menuju pintu rumahnya sebelum Ia kembali berbalik.

"Isogai-kun!" Ia mengeraskan suaranya. Isogai yang kini sudah agak jauh dari Kataoka menoleh ke arahnya.

"Soal traktir yang kukatakan tadi... jangan lupa! Kapan-kapan kita pergi makan berdua!" Kataoka melambaikan tangannya sambil tersenyum hangat.

Isogai sedikit terkejut sebelum akhirnya membalas lambaiannya, "Tentu!" serunya tak lupa dengan volume suara yang mampu didengar Kataoka. Ia pun melanjutkan langkahnya.

.

Kataoka membuka pintu rumahnya sembari bersenandung kecil. Tak jauh dari tempatnya, Ia tidak menyadari gumpalan kuning yang bersembunyi di dekat tiang listrik tetangganya sambil memakai jas hujan. Ia menulis di buku catatannya.

"Nurufufufu biasanya mereka berdua sibuk mengurus anak-anak kelas, sekarang mereka sudah mulai mengurus perasaannya masing-masing. Murid-muridku sudah besar rupanya" ujarnya sebelum akhirnya menghilang dari tempat itu.

-END-

* * *

A/N: Err... Halo! Perkenalkan, saya Arisu. Sebenernya saya udah ngefandom ansatsu dari tahun lalu, cuma saya baru bisa berkontribusi di FAKI sekarang. Dari tahun lalu saya udah punya draft buat fanfic disini, tapi belum punya nyali buat ngepos /heh/. Malah ada fanfic ChibaHaya saya sudah jadi 85% cuma idenya tiba tiba ilang- Saya memilih fanfic perkenalan saya dengan menggunakan otp straight saya, IsoMegu. Dua-duanya karakter yang paling saya suka di seri ini.

A/N 2: Omong-omong maaf banget kalo ide ceritanya pasaran+cetek banget. Saya ragu awalnya mau ngepost atau nggak, tapi saya ga tahan ngeliat stok IsoMegu di arsip ffn ini cuma seujung kuku :"" Omong omong salam kenal, ya!

Mind to Review?


End file.
